Amity
by Peachysteria
Summary: Kadang cinta bisa tumbuh ditempat yang sederhana, Giyuu sedang dalam masa menenangkan diri. Menetap disebuah desa dikaki gunung, bertemu dengan pemuda kelewat optimis yang membuat Giyuu memandang hidup dari sudut yang berbeda. Giyuu x Tanjirou! BxB! Shounen-ai! AU!
1. Sebuah Desa di Kaki Gunung

**Tittle : Amity**

**Genre : Shounen-ai, romance, boyslove, hurt, comfort, life**

**Pairing : Tomioka Giyuu x Kamado Tanjirou**

**Author : Himawariyuzu**

**Desclaimer : Nama tempat dalam fanfiction ini adalah murni hasil dari karangan penulis yang bersangkutan. Karakter dalam anime Kimetsu No Yaiba adalah milik Koyoharu Gotoge, sementara OC diciptakan oleh penulis. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materi sedikitpun melalui fanfiksi ini.**

**Warning : Muatan negative yang ada dalam fanfaksi ini mohon untuk tidak ditiru, adegan depressive dan suicide diharapkan tidak membuat para membaca terinspirasi. Jika pembaca tidak berkenan dengan genre **_**Boyslove **_**yang disajikan harap segera menjauh dari fanfiksi ini.**

**Summary : Kadang cinta bisa tumbuh ditempat yang sederhana, Giyuu sedang dalam masa menenangkan diri. Menetap disebuah desa dikaki gunung, bertemu dengan pemuda kelewat optimis yang membuat Giyuu memandang hidup dari sudut yang berbeda.**

* * *

**0: Prolog**

Kembang api meletus dengan cantik di langit malam musim panas. Merah, kuning, jingga, dan warna lain menyemarakkan perayaan Hanabi yang selalu dilaksanakan setiap tahunnya, beberapa orang tampak nyaman memakai pakaian khas Jepang, memadati lapangan Kota Tokyo untuk melihat kembang api.

Tatapan penuh rasa kagum membingkai mata orang-orang itu, bibir nyaris lupa untuk dikatupkan, sudah terbius penuh akan keindahan yang disuguhkan didepan mata. Melupakan sejenak fakta bahwa setiap harinya mereka nyaris jengkel dengan suasana panas yang diciptakan, hal kecil seolah mampu membayar semua kejengkelan mereka selama ini.

Namun, jauh dari hiruk piku itu sebuah rumah bergaya modern seakan kehilangan citra hidupnya. Lampu diseluruh rumah dibiarkan padam, tak menunjukkan tanda kehidupan sama sekali. Mobil berawarna putih memasuki pekarangan rumah, lampu mobil yang menyorot tajam perlahan mati. Suara deru halus kendaraan lenyap. Pintu mobil terbuka, wanita dan pria dengan wajah kelelahan keluar dari dalam mobil. Pakaian khas pekerja kantor masih melekat di tubuh, meski ini adalah malam festival Hanabi, mereka masih harus bekerja.

"Giyuu lupa menghidupkan lampu lagi." Keluh wanita bernama Tomioka Reiko itu, putra sematawayangnya memang kerap tak menghidupkan lampu rumah.

"Mungkin dia kelelahan." Tomioka Rei yang terkenal memiliki ketenangan tak terbatas mencoba berpikir positif. Pasangan suami istri itu memasuki rumah.

"Tadaima." Ucap keduanya bersamaan, namun tidak ada sahutan sama sekali. Mengernyitkan dahi dalam, merasa aneh dengan situasi ini. Tidak biasanya Giyuu tak membalas salam dari orangtuanya, terlebih lagi Reiko dan Rei lebih sering berada diluar kota dibanding dirumah sendiri.

"Giyuu?" Panggil Reiko. Ia melepas blazer donker yang sejak tadi dikenakannya, berjalan menuju kamar putranya itu. Gelap menyapa idera pengelihatan Reiko, ia meraba dinding berusaha mencari sakelar lampu.

Sedikit menyipitkan mata dengan iris kecokelatan itu ketika cahaya lampu menyeruak menyerang dirinya. Didetik berikutnya Reiko seolah kehilangan seluruh tenaganya, napasnya tercekat, seluruh darah seakan lenyap. Matanya melebar melihat apa yang tersaji didepan matanya.

Darah. Pisau. Giyuu. Pergelangan tangan tersayat.

"GIYUUU!" Jeritnya parau, tak perduli tenggorokannya kini terasa sakit. Derap langkah kaki terdengar nyaring, ia meraih tubuh putranya yang sudah sangat lemah. Kelopak mata mulai tertutup, iris biru bak langit musim panas meredup. "Tidak! Sadar Giyuu! Tetap sadar!" Reiko menjerit frustasi, aimata membasahi wajah cantiknya.

Rei datang, pria yang biasnya tenang itu tampak sangat terpukul. Ia segera menghubungi ambulans dengan tangan bergetar. Suara tangis Reiko memenuhi penjuru rumah.

Musim panas yang seharusnya bahagia kini tampak sangat menyedihkan.

* * *

"Nah Giyuu-kun, kau harus makan apel ini ya. Rasanya manis, ibu sudah mencicipnya." Reiko mengupas apel merah untuk putranya yang tetap diam, hanya memandang langit biru dengan tatapan kosong. Tiga hari yang lalu Giyuu siuman setelah melewati masa kritis, Reiko dan Rei benar-benar lega karena Giyuu sudah mendapat kesadarannya kembali. Namun tetap saja diamnya Giyuu membuat keduanya sesak. Giyuu memang pendiam, namun kini Giyuu diam karena hal lain.

Seorang wanita bernama Tamayo menemuinya dan Rei beberapa hari yang lalu, wanita yang merupakan seorang pskiater rumah sakit ini mengatakan bahwa sejak enam bulan lalu Giyuu rutin melakukan konsultasi juga terapi. Dengan wajah tenang Tamayo menjelaskan bahwa selama ini Giyuu merasa sangat kesepian dan merasa kurang mendapat perhatian dari orangtuanya, usia Giyuu genap dua puluh tahun jadi selama apa ia menahan perasaan itu? Perasaan kesepian dan menganggap bahwa ia hanya memiliki dirinya sendiri.

Reiko dan Rei shock, seolah petir maha dahsyat menyambar mereka berdua. Seburuk itukah mereka menjadi orangtua hingga tidak tahu jika Giyuu bahkan hidup dibawah garis depressi yang melelahkan? Kemana mereka selama ini ketika Giyuu membutuhkan mereka? Bekerja? Rasa sesal menggerogoti dada keduanya.

"Giyuu-kun…" panggil Reiko, ia tersenyum sedih. Menahan airmatanya agar tidak tumpah. "Kau pasti sangat kesepian ya? Maafkan ibu dan ayah."

Giyuu memberikan reaksi, ia meliriknya sejenak sebelum kembali memandang langit.

Reiko menahan mati-matian airmatanya. "Ne Giyuu-kun, kakek akan berkunjung. Sekarang ayah sedang menjemputnya di stasiun, kau pasti merindukan kakekmu ya?"

Reiko tidak lelah mengajak Giyuu untuk bicara, semalam Rei berbicara dengan ayahnya tentang kondisi Giyuu. Pria tua berma Urokodaki memutuskan bahwa ia akan menjenguk cucunya itu. Ah, Reiko dan Rei sudah siap seandainya Urokodaki memarahi mereka berdua karena lalai mengurus Giyuu.

Giyuu menoleh cepat ketika kakeknya disebut, memandang ibunya penuh harap. Reiko tersenyum meyakinkan Giyuu bahwa ia tidak berbohong. Sejak dulu Giyuu ingin menjenguk kakeknya yang tinggal disebuah desa dikaki gunung, Reiko dan Rei selalu menolaknya. Mereka terlalu sibuk bekerja.

Pintu ruang rawat Giyuu terbuka lebar. Reiko sontak bangkit dan menunduk hormat pada pria berambut putih dengan wajah menenangkan penuh wibawa.

"Kakek." Giyuu akhirnya mengeluarkan suara untuk pertama kalinya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Urokodaki tersenyum lembut pada cucunya. Berjalan mendekat dan mendekap Giyuu dalam balutan kasih sayang yang begitu hangat, Giyuu merasa bahwa kebekuan yang menyelimuti dirinya selama ini mulai mencair.

.

.

.

Sementara Giyuu bertemu dengan kakeknya, Rei mengajak Reiko untuk keluar. Keduanya duduk bersisian di kursi tunggu.

"Ayah," Rei berhenti sejenak. Mengehela napas berat, Reiko memandangnya dengan penuh tanda Tanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Ayah marah padaku setelah aku menceritakan semuanya."

Reiko mengangguk, tersenyum getir wajar jika ayah mertuanya marah seperti ini.

"Ya, ayah patut marah."

"Dia memutuskan membawa Giyuu ke desa."

Mata Reiko membulat karena terlalu terkejut.

"Apa?"

Rei mengangguk. "Ayah ingin Giyuu menenangkan diri. Suasana pedesaan cocok untuk Giyuu menjernihkan pikirannya, aku tidak bisa menolak keputusan ayah."

Bahu Reiko merosot karena lemas, jika ayah mertuanya sudah memutuskan maka tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menolak. Toh apa yang ayah mertuanya lakukan adalah untuk kebaikan Giyuu, meski Reiko agak keberatan. Asalkan Giyuu mendapat ketenangan maka ia akan membiarkannya, Reiko ingin menebus rasa bersalahnya karena tidak pernah memperhatikan Giyuu selama ini.

"Baiklah. Biarkan Giyuu berada di desa bersama ayah."

Reiko memutuskan.

**TBC**


	2. Sebuah Awal Baru

"_Kaa-san." Bocah berusia enam tahun mengenggam erat figure robot kesukaan yang sangat populer akhir-akhir ini._ _Mata bulat dengan iris biru yang_ _cantik memandang wanita berpakaian khas pegawai kantor dengan sedikit harapan, wanita itu masih berjalan kesana kemari terlihat sibuk sendiri._

_Giyuu menghembuskan napas kecil karena tidak mendapat respon dari ibunya._

"_Kaa-san!" panggilnya kali ini agak keras, Reiko yang tengah memakai sepatu akhirnya memberikan atensi pada putranya itu._

"_Ada apa, Giyuu-kun?"_

"_Ano… Kaa-san akan mengantarku besok kan?" Giyuu memperhatikan kaki berbalut sepatu merah yang bergerak gelisah._

_Reiko mengatupkan bibir dengan polesan lipstick merah muda yang alami. Iris cokelat bergerak dengan tidak nyaman._

"_Maaf Giyuu-kun, besok kau berangkat dengan Makomo-chan ya? Ibu sudah menitipkanmu pada bibi Sato. Ibu harus menghadiri pertemuan penting besok."Giyuu terlihat kecewa, namun ia tak mengatakan apapun. Giyuu berlalu, masuk kedalam kamarnya. Diusia semuda ini Giyuu harus belajar memahami kesibukan orangtuanya._

_Harapannya untuk memiliki foto di hari pertama sekolah pupus sudah._

* * *

**Tittle : Amity**

**Genre : Shounen-ai, romance, boyslove, hurt, comfort, life**

**Pairing : Tomioka Giyuu x Kamado Tanjirou**

**Author : Himawariyuzu**

**Desclaimer : Nama tempat dalam fanfiction ini adalah murni hasil dari karangan penulis yang bersangkutan. Karakter dalam anime Kimetsu No Yaiba adalah milik Koyoharu Gotoge, sementara OC diciptakan oleh penulis. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materi sedikitpun melalui fanfiksi ini.**

**Warning : Muatan negative yang ada dalam fanfaksi ini mohon untuk tidak ditiru, adegan depressive dan suicide diharapkan tidak membuat para membaca terinspirasi. Jika pembaca tidak berkenan dengan genre Boyslove yang disajikan harap segera** **menjauh dari fanfiksi ini.**

**Summary : Kadang cinta bisa tumbuh ditempat yang sederhana, Giyuu sedang dalam masa menenangkan diri. Menetap disebuah desa dikaki gunung, bertemu dengan pemuda kelewat optimis yang membuat Giyuu memandang hidup dari sudut yang berbeda.**

* * *

**1 : Sebuah Desa di Kaki Gunung**

Giyuu memandang keluar jendela, kabut tipis menyelimuti tempat ini. Pohon-pohon tumbuh subur seolah memeluk pegunungan, suara binatang-binatang bebas terdengar nyaring. Pemandangan khas Tokyo tidak Giyuu temukan disini. Tidak ada gedung pencakar langit, lampu-lampu yang bersinar terlalu terang ataupun kebisingan yang menyiksa telinga.

Desa Mizu, tempat ayahnya tumbuh besar sebelum akhirnya pindah ke Tokyo untuk mencari kehidupan yang lebih baik. Giyuu menerima ajakan kakeknya untuk tinggal di desa sementara waktu, menenangkan diri perlu Giyuu lakukan. Giyuu rasa kehidupan dikota tidak terlalu baik untuk pemulihan mental.

Mobil sedikit terguncang ketika melewati jalanan desa yang memang belum diaspal, desa ini seolah jauh dari peradaban modern. Ia tidak melihat adanya supermarket ataupun mini market. Hanya hutan dan aliran sungai yang Giyuu lihat, ah… terakhir ia melihat pertokoan tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

Matahari musim panas tidak terlalu terik disini, sejuk dan menenangkan Giyuu suka suasana yang disuguhkan.

Beberapa petani tampak baru kembali dari sawah, musim untuk menanam padi sudah dimulai. Mereka sedikit melongo melihat mobil sebagus itu masuk ke desa. Kehidupan pedesaan masih begitu kental, hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang memiliki kendaraan bermotor. Warga desa lebih suka mengendarai sepeda atau berjalan kaki, memiliki kendaraan bermotor di desa bukanlah keputusan yang bijak mengingat jalanan desa masih berupa tanah yang terjal.

Mobil hitam mulai berhenti, tepat disebuah halaman rumah yang sangat luas. Giyuu memandang rumah yang masih sangat tradisional. Ayahnya pernah mengatakan bahwa Keluarga Tomioka sangat berpengaruh di desa ini, segala keputusan yang hendak diambil untuk kebaikan desa harus disetujui terlebih dahulu oleh Tomioka Urokodaki. Buyut dari Urokodaki adalah orang yang menemukan lahan terbentuknya Desa Mizu, pantas para penduduk desa begitu menghormati keluarganya.

"Kita sudah sampai." Giyuu mengangguk pada kakeknya, memakai jaket dan tudungnya untuk menutupi kepala. Membuka pintu mobil dan keluar, menghirup udara yang begitu segar. Giyuu masuk kedalam rumah, barang-barangnya akan diurus oleh sopir yang ayahnya sewa. Setelah melepas sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah, Giyuu melangkah ke ruang tamu. Memperhatikan foto-foto yang terpajang disana. Jumlahnya lumayan banyak. Ada foto kakek dan nenek buyutnya, foto Urokodaki dan neneknya ketika menikah, kemudian foto orangtuanya.

Giyuu mengerjab sedikit melihat fotonya saat balita. Sedikit malu melihat dirinya tertawa riang dengan dua gigi susu tanggal, celana pendek berwarna merah, tanpa baju sehingga perut besarnya terekspose bebas, dan salah satu tangan mengenggam sekop plastik. Giyuu ingat, ini foto yang diambil pada liburan musim panas di pantai ketika usianya empat tahun.

"Ketika merindukanmu, aku biasanya melihat foto ini." Urokodaki membuka mulut, tertawa renyah melihat betapa lucunya Giyuu. Dulu mungkin ia masih bisa sering ke Tokyo untuk menjenguk Giyuu, namun sejak usianya semakin senja Urokodaki tidak punya stamina sebaik dulu. Jadi ia hanya bisa memandang foto cucunya dalam kesunyian. Tidak menyangka bocah yang dulu senang bermain sebagai samurai, sementara Urokodaki harus pasrah mendapat tusukan pedang plastik Giyuu karena berperan sebagai penjahat yang suka mencuri cokelat kini sudah dewasa.

"Waktu cepat sekali berubah." Giyuu tersenyum miris. Seperti rasanya baru kemarin ia masuk SD bersama Makomo. Namun kini ia sudah menjadi mahasiswa, tapi kehidupan mahasiswa tidak sebaik yang Giyuu kira, sifatnya yang sangat tertutup membuatnya di cap aneh sehingga taka da yang mau dekat dengannya. Ah sejak dulu Giyuu hanya berteman baik dengan Makomo, gadis bertubuh kecil dengan suara halus itu kini berbeda universitas dengannya.

"Kuantarkan ke kamarmu." Urokodaki memimpin jalan, melewati lorong yang lumayan panjang. Giyuu bertanya-tanya seluas apa rumah ini?

Urokodaki menggeser pintu kamar. Sebuah kamar yang tak memuat banyak barang namun dua kali lipat lebih luas dari kamarnya di Tokyo.

"Olahraga apa yang kau suka? Aku akan membelikan perlengkapannya untukmu." Giyuu memandang Urokodaki dalam, entahlah ia merasa tersentuh saat ini. Orangtuanya tidak pernah menanyakan apa yang Giyuu sukai atau kegiatan apa yang Giyuu lakukan sehari-hari. Mereka lebih mementingkan rapat dan dokumen, meninggalkan Giyuu dalam kesepian yang menyedihkan.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka olahraga, tapi aku suka membaca." Rak buku di kamarnya bahkan sudah dipenuhi oleh buku. Giyuu selalu tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

Urokodaki mengangguk. "Saat senja keluarlah dan duduk diteras, biasanya banyak remaja yang bermain voli dihalaman rumah. Kau bisa melihatnya."

Giyuu mengiyakan, Urokodaki mengatakan bahwa ia harus pergi sebentar dan menyuruh Giyuu untuk beristirahat. Giyuu memasuki kamarnya, meletakkan tas yang sejak tadi dibawanya. Memandang ponsel biru gelapnya yang tidak memiliki sinyal, pemuda berambut hitam pekat mengambil earphone hitam dan menyambungkannya ke ponsel, membunuh rasa sepi dengan lagu kesukaannya.

.

.

Senja mulai menguasai, Giyuu sudah selesai mandi dan memenuhi saran dari kakeknya. Berjalan menuju teras, suara berisik menyapa indera pendengaran Giyuu. Cahaya orange membungkus desa di kaki gunung, apa yang Urokodaki katakan memang benar. Di halaman rumahnya yang luas ada beberapa remaja yang tengah bermain voli, berlari kesana kemari menangkis bola. Mereka tidak memakai pakaian yang bagus seperti pemuda Tokyo, hanya memakai kaos oblong dan celana pendek namun wajah mereka menyiratkan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa. Hati kecil Giyuu diam-diam menyimpan rasa iri, kenapa ia tidak bisa seceria anak-anak itu?

Beberapa gadis berwajah lugu dengan rambut diikat rapih duduk dibawah pohon sakura yang teduh, mengobrolkan entah apa itu. Giyuu juga tidak ingin tahu.

"BakaZenitsuuuu! Kenapa tidak kau oper padaku!" Giyuu menoleh ke sumber suara, pemuda yang hanya memakai celana tanpa baju mengejar sosok berambut kuning yang berlarian histeris dengan airmata mengucur deras. Sejenak Giyuu melongo, jika pemuda itu memakai baju maka Giyuu akan mengiranya sebagai perempuan. Wajahnya terlampau manis untuk ukuran anak laki-laki, apalagi bulumata yang lentik dan tebal.

"Hei sudah! Inosuke! Zenitsu!" sosok berambut kemerahan dengan anting hanafuda menengahi, terlihat geram dengan perkelahian rekannya itu. Anggota tim voli lain hanya tergelak melihatnya.

"Huwaa Nezuko-chan! Tolong aku!" Zenitsu meminta pertolongan pada sosok bernama Nezuko.

"Kau berisik, Zenitsu-nii!" gadis berambut hitam panjang yang duduk dibawah pohon sakura menyahut dengan sedikit kesal kemudian kembali berbincang dengan kawannya yang lain.

Makin keraslah teriakan patah hati Zenitsu, amarah Inosuke kembali bangkit ia ingin menyeruduk Zenitsu agar tidak berisik. Si Rambut Merah menggeram kesal lantas memukul kepala dua rekannya yang tidak bisa akur itu.

"Jika kalian masih beteriak seperti ini…" aura gelap menyelimuti tubuh pemuda bersurai merah, ia menyeringai sadis membuat Zenitsu beringsut berlindung dibalik punggung Inosuke. "Awas saja."

Giyuu masih diam, mengamati interaksi yang tercipta didepan matanya. Sejenak mereka tampak seperti sekumpulan orang yang tidak bisa akur, namun jika dilihat lebih jauh maka mereka seolah terikat benang tak kasat mata.

"Oh, siapa itu?" Suara bernada judes dan malas keluar dari mulut bocah bertubuh kecil dengan rambut hitam pekat, menunjuk Giyuu dengan tidak sopan. Giyuu tercekat karena keberadaannya disadari oleh mereka semua, beberapa pasang mata memberi atensi pada Giyuu. Rasa gugup dan cemas melanda hati Giyuu, ia tidak pernah diperhatikan oleh orang sebanyak ini. Kakinya terasa kaku, yang jelas saat ini Giyuu merasa takut. Memikirkan secara berlebihan apa yang orang-orang itu pikirkan tentangnya? Apakah merka semua menganggapnya aneh? Apakah pakaiannya sangat buruk?

"Shh Rui! Jaga nada bicaramu! Itu tidak sopan tahu!" Tanjirou memperingatkan Rui, ia merasa tak enak karena Giyuu tampak tak nyaman.

Giyuu merasa bahwa dadanya sesak, ia merutuk dalam hati. Berlari memasuki rumah, meninggalkan remaja-remaja yang melempar tatapan penuh tanda tanya, Inosuke menuduh bahwa Rui adalah mahluk tak berbudi luhur dan mengajak pemuda pendek itu berkelahi.

Tanjirou memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, ia seperti pernah melihat pemuda itu tapi dimana? Tanjirou terlalu sibuk berpikir sehingga ia tidak mendengar Zenitsu yang menjerit histeris karena Inosuke dan Rui mulai berkelahi.

.

Giyuu meraih botol obatnya, mengambil satu buah pil dan meminumnya dengan segera. Berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri, tangannya bergetar hebat dan napasnya memburu. Giyuu memaki dirinya sendiri, sampai kapan ia akan seperti ini? Takut bertemu banyak orang, khawatir dan tertekan dengan penilaian oranglain terhadap dirinya?

Tamayo mengatakan bahwa membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk membuat Giyuu _sembuh._ Minimal membuat Giyuu tidak terus berpikiran mati dan gagal mengontrol dirinya seperti beberapa minggu yang lalu, Giyuu berhasil menyingkirkan keinginan untuk mati adalah suatu kemajuan besar kata Tamayo. Namun hingga detik ini ia belum jua berhasil.

Kematian terus berbisik ditelinganya, menyanyikan lagu indah bahwa ketika ia mengakhiri hidupnya maka rasa sakit dan kesepian yang ia tanggung selama ini akan hilang. Setiap kali Giyuu menolak bisikan itu, maka _mereka _akan semakin sering berbisik padanya. Menggerakkan tubuhnya bak sebuah boneka untuk menghadap kematian.

Giyuu merasa tertekan, pikiran penuh manipulasi ingin menghancurkan dirinya. Berpikir bahwa ia selalu sendiri dan tidak pernah disayangi oleh siapapun, jika orangtuanya menyayanginya mereka tidak akan meninggalkan Giyuu sendirian.

Giyuu boleh saja terlihat begitu tenang dihadapan oranglain, namun sebetulnya ia sudah benar-benar hancur.

Pemuda beriris biru menghembuskan napas ketika berhasil menenangkan dirinya, sesuatu hendak melesak keluar dari dalam perut. Giyuu memuntahkan isi perutnya didalam kamar mandi.

.

.

Tanjirou memakan roti dengan lamat, ia masih memikirkan siapa pemuda yang ada di rumah Urokodaki, Tanjirou tampak tidak asing pada pemuda itu seperti pernah melihatnya namun dimana?

Pemuda itu jelas bukan warga di desa ini karena Tanjirou tidak pernah melihatnya. Pakaiannya sangat bagus, khas pemuda ibu kota. Hmm, lalu dia siapa?

"Tanjirou-nii." Panggil Nezuko menyadarkannya. Tanjirou mengerjab, memandang ibu dan adiknya yang memasang wajah ingin tahu. "Aku dan Kaa-san memanggilmu sejak tadi."

"Ah, maaf ya." Tanjirou menyengir tak enak. Kie tersenyum lembut.

"Jika ada masalah cerita saja ya." Nezuko mengangguk mendukung ucapan ibunya.

Tanjirou hanya memiliki ibunya dan Nezuko, ayahnya meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu karena sakit. Hidup mereka yang awalnya sulit menjadi semakin sulit, untungnya mereka mau bekerjasama untuk meringankan beban. Ibunya mengurus ladang peninggalan orangtua, meski tidak terlalu luas namun sangat cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan keluarga. Tanjirou akan menebang pohon dan membuat arang untuk dijual diperbatasan kota.

Meski hidup mereka sulit, Tanjirou tidak merasa sedih. Meski beberapa kali ia menangis diam-diam karena tak memiliki uang, namun Tanjirou selalu punya alasan untuk bangkit lagi. Pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun itu kini sudah kelas 2. Sekolah di desa memang tidak sebagus sekolah kota, namun Tanjirou dan yang lainnya merasa beruntung karena mereka masih bisa bersekolah. Memiliki sensei yang baik hati bernama Shinobu Kocho. Tanjirou tidak berharap bisa bersekolah di Universitas karena itu terasa mustahil, ia hanya ingin bisa lulus SMA itu saja.

"Oh ya," Kie menarik perhatian dua anaknya. "Cucu paman Urokodaki akan tinggal di desa ini, ibu harap kalian bisa berteman dengannya."

Ah! Akhirnya Tanjirou ingat, pantas saja ia familiar. Dia kan bocah lucu yang fotonya pernah Tanjirou lihat di rumah kakek Urokodaki. Tanjirou tertawa ketika melihat foto itu.

Ho dia sekarang sudah besar ya? Keimutannya sudah hilang. Wajahnya begitu dingin dan seolah menutup diri dari dunia luar. Mungkin dia tidak mau berteman dengan anak kampung seperti dirinya dan teman-temannya, Tanjirou tidak akan heran sih. Diakan orang kota.

"Siapa namanya?" Tanya Nezuko sedikit antusias. Kie tergelak kecil melihat keantusiasan putrinya ini.

"Tomioka Giyuu."

Tanjirou memandangi rotinya. Jadi namanya Giyuu? Unik sekali.

.

.

.

Tanjirou memasuki rumah Urokodaki setelah mendapat izin dari pria itu, ia membawa roti yang ibunya buat tadi siang. Keluarganya sudah banyak dibantu oleh keluarga Tomioka, sehingga ibunya ingin membalas budi pada Urokodaki. Seringkali ketika memasak cukup banyak Kie akan memberi Urokodaki.

Pemuda beranting hanafuda melihat ke sekeliling mencari keberadaan cucu Urokodaki. Hm, dia tidak ada disini.

"Kakek." Tanjirou dan anak lain sudah menganggap Urokodaki sebagai kakek mereka sendiri, Urokodaki sangat baik dan berwibawa. Figure seorang kakek yang sempurna.

"Ada apa?"

"Kudengar dari ibu… cucu kakek ada disini." Tanjirou bertanya dengan nada penasaran. Urokodaki tergelak, Tanjirou memang selalu penasaran dengan segala sesuatu.

"Benar, sudah melihatnya?"

Tanjirou mengangguk cepat. "Tadi sore, namun dia langsung lari ketika kami memperhatikannya."

Urokodaki menghembuskan napas ketika mendengar penjelasan Tanjirou, ia sudah mendengar semuanya dari Rei. Tentang apa yang Giyuu alami. Cucunya itu kesulitan berinteraksi dengan oranglain dan memiliki kehidupan sosial yang buruk.

Selama ini Giyuu hanya terkungkung dalam rumah, sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri. Giyuu selalu menganggap bahwa ia bisa melakukan semua sendirian, bersikap mandiri memang bagus namun dalam kasus Giyuu ini menjadi masalah serius. Giyuu begitu takut bertemu dengan banyak orang, ia kesulitan menggambarkan emosinya. Giyuu tak pernah memiliki teman, kecuali gadis bernama Makomo.

Urokodaki membawa Giyuu ke desa ini bukan tanpa alasan. Kehidupan sosial di sebuah desa masih baik, keadaan alam mendukung, dan Giyuu bisa menenangkan diri disini. Urokodaki bisa saja menyalahkan Reiko dan Rei yang tidak bisa menjaga anak mereka dengan baik, namun saling menyalahkan tidak ada gunanya.

Giyuu mungkin harus menunda kuliahnya sementara waktu. Tapi ini semata-mata dilakukan untuk kesembuhan Giyuu.

"Dia kesulitan berinteraksi dengan oranglain. Aku ingin meminta tolong padamu untuk yang satu ini." Tanjirou tanpa pikir panjang mengiyakan, ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan tolong dari Urokodaki. Selain karena Tanjirou menghormatinya, Tanjirou juga tidak ingin mengecewakan Urokodaki.

"Baik! Aku akan membantu kakek! Tenang saja!" Tanjirou terlihat sangat optimis dan tersenyum ceria, melihatnya Urokodaki tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Semoga saja Tanjirou bisa menolongnya.

"Kalau begitu, besok bisakah kau mengajaknya jalan-jalan?"

"Itu hal yang mudah!"

Urokodaki lega mendengarnya.

.

.

Giyuu sudah siap dengan jaket biru kesukaannya, pagi-pagi buta kakeknya membangunkan Giyuu dan mengatakan bahwa ia harus mengenal desa ini. Giyuu akan berkeliling desa bersama pemuda bernama Tanjirou, walau awalnya enggan dan cemas Urokodaki meyakinkan bahwa Tanjirou adalah pemuda yang baik.

Udara dingin meusuk kulit Giyuu, kabut masih menyelimuti Desa Mizu. Perlahan matahari mulai terbit, burung-burung terbang mencari makan dan ayam saling bersahutan berkokok menyambut pagi dengan semangat.

"Selamat pagi!" Giyuu berlonjak kaget ketika mendangar suara penuh semangat dibalik punggungnya. Ia membalikkan badan, menemukan pemuda berambut merah yang Giyuu yakini bernama Tanjirou. Wajah ceria bak matahari pagi membuat Giyuu mengerjab, ada ya manusia yang bisa tersenyum selebar ini?

Tubuh Tanjirou tidaklah tinggi, hanya sebatas dagunya saja. Suaranya keras dan penuh semangat.

"Namaku Kamado Tanjirou! Kau bisa memanggilku Tanjirou!"

Giyuu sedikit kikuk. "Tomioka Giyuu."

Benar-benar kontras dengan Tanjirou yang semangat itu. Melihat respon Giyuu, Tanjirou menebak bahwa Giyuu bahkan lebih dingin dibanding Rui.

"Yosh! Yosh! Ayo pergi!" ajak Tanjirou. Giyuu berjalan beriringan dengan Tnjirou, matahari perlahan semakin menampakkan diri. Mereka berjalan dengan santai tanpa ada percakapan.

Beberapa petani terlihat sudah berada di sawah, domba-domba dilepaskan pada padang rumput yang segar. Ini adalah hari minggu, jadi Tanjirou bisa bebas mengajak Giyuu berjalan-jalan karena ia tidak akan sekolah hari ini.

"Giyuu-san sekolah dimana?" Tanjirou membuka pembicaraan.

"Universitas Keio." Mendengarnya Tanjirou menjadi antusias.

"Wooo hebat!" pujinya serius.

Giyuu tidak menanggapi pujian Tanjirou itu, ia tak terlalu senang dengan tempatnya menimba ilmu. Bukan karena Keio sangat buruk, namun dirinya sendiri yang tidak nyaman dan terlalu memaksakan diri pada jurusan yang tidak disukai. Ia masuk ke fakultas bisnis dan perdagangan bukan karena ia menyukai hal itu, ia hanya ingin menunjukkan pencapaiannya ini pada ayah ibunya. Tapi mereka tak terlalu mengapresiasi pencapaian Giyuu.

"Apakah tinggal di kota itu menyenangkan?" Tanjirou tidak lelah mengajak Giyuu bicara.

"Biasa saja." Hmm, Giyuu benar-benar orang yang to the point. Tapi bukan Tanjirou namanya jika ia menyerah begitu saja.

"Lihat, mataharinya benar-benar bagus." Tanjirou menunjuk matahari yang mulai lebih berani menampakkan diri. Giyuu mendadak berhenti, terlalu terpukau dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Pemandangan yang mungkin saja tidak akan ia temui di Tokyo. Kabut tipis perlahan mennghilang, jarak pandang menjadi lebih jernih.

Tanjirou memandang wajah Giyuu dari samping, wajah yang menyiratkan kekaguman pada alam disekelilingnya. Tanjirou tersenyum senang melihatnya. Hangatnya cahaya matahari menyentuh permukaan kulit, ayam-ayam sudah mulai berhenti berkokok dengan ribut. Ketika Giyuu mendengar lebih jelas, ia bisa mendengar cicitan burung, domba yang mengembik, suara angin menyentuh dedaunan. Giyuu tidak menyangka alam bisa menyuguhkan sebuah ketenangan yang memikat.

Giyuu jadi berpikir bahwa keputusan yang diambilnya memang tepat.

**TBC**

**Ahhhh terima kasih atas ripiyuuu yang masuk, aku terharu sekali /peluk Giyuu/**


End file.
